Theodore Peterson
Mr. Peterson '''Is commonly known as '''The faggot is the main antagonist of Hello Neighbor, and the character of which's ass Nicky Roth tries to sneak into. Appearance Mr. Peterson is a tall, cartoonishly-styled man. Mr. Peterson has brown hair, and has eyebrows slanted towards his noticeably reddish nose. Mr. Peterson also has a curly waxed mustache, and green eyes. Mr. Peterson's chin has a swirl on it. Mr. Peterson is wearing a yellow shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a collar. The shirt is partially opened, revealing some of Mr. Peterson's chest hair. On top of the shirt is a blue and light blue sleeveless sweater vest with a diamond pattern. Mr. Peterson is also wearing black, long rubber gardening gloves. Mr. Peterson is wearing red/orange striped pants. There are no buttons, zippers, or laces on said pants. He is also wearing black shoes with white caps and shoelaces. Strangely, on the soles of these shoes, there are the letters "W". Personality Mr. Peterson is a possible serial killer or already a kidnapper, who does things that either is obviously wrong or rather bizarre. He is Nicky's cranky neighbor. A very intelligent character, he is able to figure out how intruders got into his house and will guard it in any possible way. He seems to value his privacy very much, as he will become hostile to Nicky Roth if he even sees the latter around his property. He prefers to be alone. He seems to be very (albeit morbidly) confident or sure of himself, as he will go to sleep with his front door open. He is also shown to be very mean and unsympathetic, as he will yell at whoever is screaming to be quiet. as evident by the fact that he sometimes yells "BOOYAH!" whenever he spots Nicky, he seems to enjoy catching anyone who trespasses on his property. he is also shown to be foul-mouthed, as shown by the fact that if Nicky is quick enough to outrun him, he can be heard swearing in frustration. he can also be heard uttering wolf whistles on occasion, suggesting that he is lecherous to a small extent. Family A photo has been found in game depicting Mr. Peterson beside a woman and two children his wife and children. Now we know that his son Aaron Peterson did befriend Nicky Roth over their bond for tinkering and being pranksters to the people of raven brooks. Beside the church is a grave can be seen depicting a picture of his wife, and it is speculated that the death of his family is what provoked his evil behaviors. AI modes Mr. Peterson has many different AI modes, including Hunt Mode. Offline Mode In this mode, Mr. Peterson places security cameras, etc. He most likely stays in one spot in this mode. Idle Mode Idle Mode is when Mr. Peterson is calm. He can be sometimes found washing his gloves without taking them off, taking baths with his clothes on, and watches his television. Hunt Mode Hunt Mode is when Mr. Peterson is aware of an intruder, and thus searches Nicky. This mode can be triggered by making noise, having objects be missing or suspiciously moved from their previous position, or moving doors into a position that Mr. Peterson did not leave them in. Attack Mode Attack Mode is when Mr. Peterson has found Nicky, and thus giving chase and throwing objects to slow them down. Prior to Alpha 2 he threw tomatoes and beartraps, where as in Alpha 3 and beyond he throws glue. AI As told by the developers, Mr. Peterson's AI is highly intelligent, if the occasional glitch is set aside. His AI is able to "sense" Nicky , no matter how close or far, and sets traps in order to get him. Abilities/Skills * Keen sense of hearing (Prior to Alpha 2). * Extraordinary strength: Mr. Peterson has been shown to lift and throw Nicky, and breaking open barricaded doors. He can also throw objects like bear traps (of which are 40 pounds) across far distances. * Electrical Engineering: Mr. Peterson is able to set simple traps and set up cameras. * Great speed: Mr. Peterson will almost always catch Nicky if they don't get to his house. * Great agility: He can jump a distance of almost twice his height (possibly just a glitch). * Enhanced Intellect: Mr. Peterson can learn Nicky's psychology to predict what their next move is. The divinity listed below helps with this. * Stealth: Mr. Peterson can sneak his way around the map very easily and surprise Nicky. * Aura of Darkness: Being around Mr. Peterson will darken your field of view. * Ranged weapon prowess: Mr. Peterson can accurately throw tomatoes and other ranged weapons. * Architecture (Assuming he built his house by himself) * Preparation: Mr. Peterson has been shown to make his house almost fool proof, set with traps, locks and other securities. Weaknesses * Heavy mental instability. * In the Hello Neighbor game (2017) it is possible to complete a ‘Nightmare’ and get an ability to knock over Mr. Peterson. Trivia * At the bottom of his shoes, one can see what seems to be 666, the Number of the Beast. In Alpha 3 this was changed to be a "W". * Mr. Peterson seems to have met The Thing, as they are seen together in multiple cutscenes. ** Internal files refer to him as "Sosed" (Сосед), which is Russian for "Neighbor". * When Mr. Peterson catches you, he kicks you out of his house and shuts the door, unlike the Pre-Alpha and Alpha 1 builds of the game, where you would be put back into your house. * Mr. Peterson's abilities and skills may come from his unconfirmed satanic association, or from being controlled by some yet not understood higher power in the game. * In Alpha 2, Mr. Peterson is theorized to have locked a small child and his/her mother into his basement. * There is a theory that Mr. Peterson does the strange things he does to "save" his family or he imagines that the Mannequins are his family. * Mr. Peterson appears giant in the Pre-Alpha Nightmare. * In the prototype build, Mr. Peterson used to have quite the profane vocabulary. ** Infact, most of his slurs are still in the game's files. Gallery Neighbor.png|Mr. Peterson next to a bear trap. Neighbor2.png|Mr. Peterson grabbing you when he catches you. http://www.stickpng.com/assets/images/59f8781f3cec115efb362385.png|Thong Mr. Peterson. Capture.PNG|Mr. Peterson before the tutorial (Alpha 1). th (59).jpg|Mr. Peterson being mean. hello-neighbor-announcement-trailer.png|Mr. Peterson putting down the key in anouncement trailer. 27364e 12eb61597c9e4df297bd0c42fabbcd54.jpg|Mr. Peterson photo. heonabenchporch.PNG|Mr. Peterson sitting on his porch. Download-0.jpg|Mr. Peterson in promotional artwork for the earlier builds. E63cf6 594cf54765164182a24330c664bffc4c~mv2 d 2512 1408 s 2.png|Secret Neighbor appears there. HighresScreenshot00351 preview.png HighresScreenshot00302 preview.png NeighborMod.png Hello-Neighbor-Bendy-Crossover-Mod.jpg Ded.jpg Delet.png Hello Neighbor Alpha 1 Ending.png Category:Characters